<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaky Surprises by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832257">Sneaky Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Gentle femdom, Light Dom/sub, Touching, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, sub!Copia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into the Cardinal's office and hiding under his desk. Then stuff happens. You know, the usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaky Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if there are formatting errors, blame ao3. i'm tired of looking at this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You giggled to yourself as you rushed through the hall on your tip-toes, your shoes long discarded to one hand so you could be quieter on your feet as you crept. It was late afternoon, and soon the higher clergy members would be retiring to their chambers and offices.</p><p>Ducking behind a tall statue tucked against a wall, you took a moment to survey your immediate surroundings, listening for footsteps or voices. When none could be heard, you dashed towards your prize - Cardinal Copia’s office door.</p><p>You reached for the handle and twisted it. <em> Locked. </em> Of course it would be, but that didn’t matter to you - it never did. Reaching up beneath your veil you plucked a pin from your hair, pulling it open with your fingers and jamming an end into the lock. With well-practiced twists of your wrist, you were able to deftly pick the lock, the mechanism relenting with a soft click.</p><p>A deviant grin plastered your face as you glanced around the hallway one last time before darting in, quickly closing the door behind you. Yanking the veil from your head as you scurried behind the Cardinal’s desk, you carelessly tossed the piece of clothing over a nearby couch, pushing the desk chair to the side. You crawled beneath the desk, making sure to drag the chair back with you to shield yourself from immediate view. </p><p>Stifling giggles and chewing your bottom lip in anticipation, you silently hoped you wouldn't have to wait too long before the Cardinal showed up.</p><p>A scuffling outside the door just a few minutes later caught your ear and quickened your pulse. A muffled voice, the trying of the knob, and in the back of your mind you realize you forgot to relock the door. <em> Oops</em>, oh well. </p><p>“Si, si, goodnight, Papa-” came the Cardinal’s voice from across the room, followed by the sound of the door clicking shut behind him as he stepped inside. “Hm...” you could hear him hum to himself, “Could have sworn I locked that door this morning…oh well,” he mumbled into the seemingly empty room, the shuffling of his feet against the floor getting closer as he approached the desk.</p><p>You bit your lip as you saw his shoes come into view, scooting back as far as you could under the desk to avoid being seen. You could hear him tossing things down on the desktop and the scuffling of fabric as he removed his biretta and began unbuttoning his cassock.</p><p>You almost squeaked as the chair was suddenly ripped from in front of you, a pair of black-fabric covered legs now coming within inches of where you hid curled up under the desk. The Cardinal plopped into his chair with a grunt, his knees coming dangerously close to you. You couldn’t see his face, only about up to his mid torso, but you could see where he had removed his gloves and had half of his cassock buttons undone already. </p><p>His hands stilled for a moment, and for a second you thought maybe he’d noticed your presence, but another second passed and they were moving again to one of the desk drawers to retrieve a glass and bottle of scotch. He poured himself a drink, bringing the glass to his lips as he leaned back, the chair squeaking harshly with the movement. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the liquid before slowly taking a sip.</p><p>You watched him for a moment, able to see most of his face now, smiling at his apparent reverence for the brown liquid he clutched in his hand. You watched as his throat bobbed with every swallow, finding it oddly endearing to watch him enjoy something so simple. He sat up abruptly and you darted backwards, shielding yourself under the desk. He reached for the bottle to pour himself another shot, the liquid sloshing into the glass unceremoniously. Setting the bottle back down with a clank, he leaned back into his chair once more, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. Something out of sorts caught his eye, and he paused in his movements as he stared in it’s direction. His brow furrowed, squinting at an unfamiliar piece of fabric that lay strewn across his couch. </p><p>Meanwhile you were practically between his legs under the desk, mouth watering at the thought of what was buried under all that fabric in front of you. With a grin to yourself you guessed now was as good a time as any to make your move. You snaked your arms under the hem of his cassock, your hands coming to slide against his inner thighs over his pants.</p><p>Copia choked out a startled noise, no doubt <em> actually </em> choking a little on his drink, of which went flying out of his hand and crashing to the floor, drink and broken glass scattering everywhere. One of your hands flew out from under his cassock and to your mouth in surprise, your eyes now locked with his wide-open ones as he stared back at you, blinking a few times in confusion.</p><p>“Oopsie” you shrugged with a giggle, your arm that remained under his cassock giving his thigh a firm squeeze. The Cardinal gave another choked sound, his hands coming to grip the arms of his chair as he stared down at you. </p><p>“Sister!” he coughed, glancing around as if to ensure no one else had seen his faux pas, despite the room being completely empty beyond the two of you. “I uh… <em> what are you doing here </em>,” he fumbled out, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.</p><p>“I came to surprise you, Cardinal,” you said airily, your hand under his cassock wandering further up his leg, rucking up the fabric to his hips. “Though maybe I eh… surprised you a little <em> too </em>much?” you said, glancing in the direction of the broken glass with a chuckle. Putting your weight against the seat of the chair between his legs, you slid up to him, stopping inches from his face. </p><p>You could see him tense under you, the leather of the chair’s armrests creaking under his grip. “I figured after a long day you could use some... <em> relaxation, </em>” you said, sly grin curling at your lips. You glanced down at his mouth, lifting an eyebrow at the small dribble of scotch that trickled down his chin. You leaned in, darting your pink tongue out to kitten-lick it off his skin.</p><p>Copia’s breath hitched in his throat, sucking his bottom lip in to worry it between his teeth. He could already feel his pants tightening, silently cursing himself for not completely removing the cassock already. He inhaled deeply, catching your perfume on his senses, but just as quickly as he caught the scent it was fluttering away from him when you pulled away to sink back down between his legs.</p><p>“Would you like that, Cardinal?” you whispered breathily, your hands coming to slowly slide up and down his thighs over the cassock. His muscles twitched and flexed under your touch, and you chewed your bottom lip in an overtly salacious manner, twitching a brow at him.</p><p>Copia let out a strangled groan, unable to form words and instead opting to nod his head in response. You grinned up at him, moving your hands to the buttons of his cassock to finish what he’d started. You fingered at them at an agonizingly slow pace, keeping your eyes locked on his with a half-lidded gaze. Your hands grazed over his crotch and you could see his abdomen twitch, the tiniest gasp escaping his throat at the barely-there touch to his growing erection.</p><p>“Cara...” his voice came out a quiet exhale, a needy little sound that sent electric shocks straight to your groin. The grin on your face grew to a devious, toothy smile, an idea coming to mind - one the Cardinal might scold you for later, but you couldn’t be bothered to care. Hooking your fingers between the gaps in the buttons of his cassock, you yanked harshly in opposite directions, violently popping the buttons and rending the fabric to shreds.</p><p>“Ai!” Copia shrieked, jaw dropping at the rough treatment of his vestments. His astonishment was squashed as quickly as it came though, because as soon as you had the fabric out of your way your hands were back on him again, pawing at his clothed crotch with a thirsty look in your eye.</p><p>A deep groan rumbled from his throat, his eyes fluttering shut as he chewed on his lip. His hips twitched under your touch, silently begging for more. He opened his eyes again, gazing down at you with a hooded expression. “P-Please,” he murmured, hands sliding down the arm rests to his hips, fingers twitching like he wanted nothing more than to rip his own pants off and let you have your way with him.</p><p>You chuckled darkly at his response to your toying, your fingers going to the waist of his pants, playing with the button closure casually. “Please <em> what </em>, Cardinal?” you teased, resting your chin on one hand, your elbow propped against his thigh. You gazed up at him innocently, pursing your lips. </p><p>Copia whined, glancing down at your hand that toyed with the clasp of his pants. His hips thrusted up again, whether it was on purpose or involuntary you weren’t sure, but you pulled your hand away from him briefly which brought out another pathetic sounding mewl from the man. With a smirk you pressed your hand against his abdomen, pushing him back against the chair and pulling yourself up to be face to face with him once more. “Use your <em> words, </em>Cardinal,” you gently demand, your fingers slipping beneath his shirt to play with the hair of his nature trail, giving a throaty chuckle when you felt his stomach quiver at the touch.</p><p>“P-please touch me…” he whimpered, eyes pleading and brow furrowed upwards.</p><p>“But I<em> am </em>touching you, Cardinal,” you said plainly, tugging gently on the hair beneath your fingertips.</p><p>“HHAAaaa… haah…” Copia’s eyes went wide for a moment, his breath escaping his lungs harshly as his whole body shuddered. Such a <em> sensitive </em> little rat man.  “Please, I… I want…” he tried, but the words died in his throat with a keening whine when your fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants.</p><p>“<em>What </em>do you want, Copia?” you asked, leaning in close to whisper in his ear as your fingers stilled their exploration. You noted the faint shiver he gave at your use of his name instead of his title.</p><p>“I want you to touch my cock!” he cried out with an exasperated groan. </p><p>“Well then,” you mused, your lips caressing the shell of his ear as you spoke, “All you had to do was ask…” With a dark smirk tugging at your lips you twisted your wrist, flicking open the fly of his pants just as deftly as you had done to the locked door previously. You could hear him give a faint sigh of relief, his body relaxing a bit further into the chair as you tugged the zipper of his pants open. Sinking back down to your knees in front of him, you hooked your fingers over his waistband and tugged his pants down his hips roughly, Copia lifting his hips briefly to assist.</p><p>You hummed appraisingly to yourself, now face to face with his straining bulge in his underwear. With a sultry grin you gazed up at him with a dramatic lick of your lips. Copia’s brow furrowed deeply and his mouth hung open, trying and failing to steady his quickening breaths.</p><p>Reaching a hand back up, you palmed at his clothed cock, dragging your open hand up and down it languidly, watching Copia’s face with dedicated reverence.</p><p>“Hnnnahhhgh...” Copia groaned, his head falling back against the chair and his eyes closing for a moment. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth again as he looked back down at you, his eyes desperate and pleading for skin on skin contact.</p><p>Pleased with yourself you smirked up at him, enjoying how easy it was to turn him into absolute putty with the barest of attention. You leaned forward, hands coming to rest on his hips as your lips placed chaste kisses along his still-clothed length, starting with a tender press of your mouth to his balls, kissing up to the tip. You fully intended to torture the man this evening, dragging this out as long as you could.</p><p>“Ff-Fuck” Copia murmured, his hands coming to grip the armrests again as he tried in vain to stop himself from bucking up against your face. You giggled at the action, lifting your head back away from him, eliciting another delectable whine from him. </p><p>“Patience, my lovely rat…<em> patience, </em>” you murmured, placing soft kisses against his naked thighs. Copia’s breaths were stuttered and noisy, a faint whimper released with each heave of his chest, sounding as if he were about to just cum in his underwear already. His desperate neediness made you lust-drunk, barely able to keep up the teasing you promised yourself you’d give him.</p><p>Your hands slid up from his hips, digging their way beneath his shirt to slide up his stomach. You hummed as his abdomen twitched against your touches. Copia let out a quivering moan as your fingertips brushed over his nipple, lightly tweaking it between two fingers. You dragged your hands back down his stomach, digging into the flesh with the pads of your fingers and enjoying the feel of the soft flesh beneath them.</p><p>Mercifully, you finally slipped your fingertips under the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down to release his aching erection. It bounced free from it’s confines, purpled and angry looking as precum drooled from the tip. You licked your lips, glaring up at him with a dangerously hungry expression. Your lips curled at the sight of his throat bobbing in anticipation, his breath coming quick in his throat as he gazed down at you wantingly.</p><p>With agonizing slowness, you reached up with one hand, cradling the throbbing cock in your palm as you dragged your tongue from base to tip. You paused at the underside of the head, lightly flicking your tongue against the sensitive spot and watching with hooded eyes as the Cardinal’s entire body twitched and flinched at the feeling. The sounds of his breath coming in clipped bursts was music to your ears, humming approvingly you took the tip of the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the slit. </p><p>Copia moaned wantonly, hips bucking desperately against you. Lifting a forearm you pressed it across his hips, pushing him down into the chair. Your other hand scraped across his naked thigh, fingernails leaving red tracks across his pale skin. Pressing harder against his hips, you finally sunk your mouth down over his cock, tongue swirling fervently in circles over the flesh.</p><p>“Fuck- YES” Copia choked out, his head falling back against the chair again. Words completely failed him and all he could manage were high-pitched keens and mewls, his head lolling weakly from side to side as he strained to keep still. He desperately wanted to buck into your face - your languid tempo driving him to the brink of insanity. </p><p>Your hand on his thigh came to cradle his balls, gently squeezing and rolling them in your hand. Copia’s whimpering lit a fire in your gut, and you found it hard to keep your self-made promise to drag this out. He made it so difficult with his irresistible, desperate noises of desire.</p><p>You moved your hand to wrap around the base of his cock, stroking in earnest now with the bobbing of your head. Every now and again you release his cock from your mouth with a pop, flicking your tongue teasingly over the head and sensitive under-tip, humming in adoration with each of his needy moans and whines. “Are you close, baby?” you finally ask, thumb teasing his frenulum in absence of your tongue.</p><p>“Fu--hhaaa... Yes... PLEase...” Copia begged, his breaths ragged and chest heaving. Oh how you wished you had taken the time to completely disrobe him… no doubt the skin of his chest and stomach would be beautifully pinked to match his cheeks and neck. Not to mention what could have been the perfect view of his body shuddering under pleasure, his cute little belly jiggling with each aborted twitch of the muscles beneath.</p><p>You hummed again, swallowing his cock once more, shoving yourself down to the hilt. The soft curls at his base tickled your nose and you purred approvingly, the vibrations making Copia keen loudly, his upper body suddenly lurching forward and arms coming to wrap around your head and shoulders, holding you still as his hips jerked against you. Your hands came behind him to squeeze roughly at his ass, a choked moan sounding from above. You felt his cock pulsate in your mouth, hot ropes of cum shooting straight down your throat. You swallowed around him, a deep groan rumbling from his chest as your muscles constricted around him.</p><p>Copia heaved above you, still grasping onto your head awkwardly, using your shoulders as leverage to keep himself from toppling over. You furrowed your brow, tapping on his hip to try and get his attention. With a sudden “<em>Oh!” </em> he leaned back, allowing you to come back up for air, releasing his cock from your throat with a sloppy, wet noise. He gazed at you with glassy eyes, his expression sheepish, “Ah... uh… sorry…” he said, lifting a hand up to scratch at the back of his head.</p><p>With a throaty noise of approval you smiled up at him, lifting a hand to daintily wipe a bit of slobber from the side of your mouth. “No worries, love…” you mused, crawling up his body to hover over him once more. “We all get a little… carried away sometimes,” you added with a quirk of your brow, glancing down at his ripped cassock. Copia followed your gaze and frowned, half-heartedly gripping at the pieces of shredded fabric. He pouted up at you and you giggled, leaning closer to him to press a soft kiss against his lips. He hungrily kissed you back, groaning at the taste of himself on your mouth. </p><p>You were the first to break the kiss, pulling back slightly to gaze at him lovingly with a half-smile. You glanced over at the floor, remembering the pile of broken glass and puddle of scotch. “I guess we’ll get a ghoul to come clean that up later…” you muse, chuckling at the grumpy expression on his face over the shattered drinkware and waste of good booze.</p><p>“But for now-” you breathed, shifting your body and rucking up the hem of your short-skirt habit, tossing your legs over either side of his hips. Copia’s eyes darted south, noticing your distinct lack of undergarments, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt your wet heat press against his half-hard cock. His hips involuntarily thrusted against you, a loud groan erupting from his throat once more as you whispered with a growl into his ear, “I am <em> far </em> from finished with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me everywhere else under the same name (GhulehSin)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>